Siren
by Kiniryu
Summary: The tainted Syreen finds her place with the rotten Harley Quinn and the damaged Joker, despite their possessive and controlling nature. But being with them is a contradiction of herself, how will she deal with having such a huge part of her freedom stripped from her? [Joker/OC/Harley Quinn, polyamory]
1. Bad Bitches

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction, which means I do not own the characters or the events of most of the plot. I do own Syreen though.

 **A/N** : Here I am, uploading a Suicide Squad fanfiction long after the hype-train has passed. Will anyone even read this?

I've been wanting to write this for so long, after I had a dream that I was in a three-way relationship with Joker and Harley Quinn. Although the plot will develop muuuch differently than my dream did.  
I've noticed that there already are otherJoker/OC/Harley Quinn stories out, which were pretty interesting in my opinion, and I think it's about time I joined the club. I've also uploaded this story on QuoteV, under an anonymous user.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and tell me if you did.

Oh, and this story will contain suggestive content. Also a bit gore, but nothing too dramatic. It's M rated for a reason, read at your own risk.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Bad Bitches_

 **Name** : Córdova, Misery

 **Alias** : Syreen

 **Age** : 22

 **D.O.B** : 11th of November, 1993

 **Height** : 5'7 / 170 cm

 **Weight** : 120 lbs / 54 kg

 **Specialty** : Blade-throwing. Excellent flexibility, agility and speed. Known to prefer stealth over combat. Rumored to use her physical appeal to lure in men and women before killing them, which is why she is also known as "The Siren"

 **Background** : Córdova's parentage is unknown, although it is believed at least one parent is of Latin-American descent. It is assumed that she grew up in an orphanage somewhere in Phoenix, Arizona until she disappeared in 2004. By 2009 she had become a relatively known contract killer. In 2013 she was sighted with the Joker and Harley Quinn, and it is believed that she joined their cause around this time. Witnesses claim they've seen Córdova in romantic relations with both the Joker and Quinn, and several sources testify that they are engaged in a polyamorous relationship.

"He has _two_ crazy girlfriends?" he asked in disbelief, eyeing the picture of the young woman. She was rather attractive. Long, black hair, golden eyes and olive skin. Looking back at the picture of the pink and blue haired blonde one with blue eyes, he wondered why in the world these beautiful ladies would choose to be with a clown freak like the Joker. _She must live up to her namesake, Misery,_ he thought, almost pitying the girls.

"This one is different. While Harley Quinn is visibly unhinged, Syreen is... subtler about it. She's cunning, analytic, manipulative, rarely shows her true colors. Your typical sociopath." Amanda Waller explained, while gesturing to said girl's blank gaze and supercilious smirk as she looked directly into the camera. "Don't be fooled by her pretty face, she's the most ruthless of the two women, her cruelty only comparable with the Joker's." She flipped to the next page, "This is one of her _luckier_ victims."

The men surrounding the table shifted in discomfort as they watched Waller point at a picture of Syreen's work. Flayed skin, a messily gouged out eye, and no jaw. The person, as their gender was unidentifiable due to their mutilated state, had seemingly had half of their body burnt to a crisp, the rest must have been dismembered, as some limbs were missing or only half-way connected to their body.

Waller resumed the introduction, indifferent to the grotesque image, "The trio wreaked havoc over Gotham, while the Joker grew uncharacteristically attached to each of them. And God help anyone who disrespected his ladies..."

* * *

 _"We finally meet." A new voice disturbed the peaceful silence, despite the loud music in the background. Syreen looked away from Harley's dancing figure to look up at the newcomer with mild interest, her eyes lighting with amusement when he tried to shake hands with Mr. J._

 _Frost was quick to step up, "He doesn't shake hands." he clarified smoothly, and politely offered instead, "Sit down, have a drink."_

 _Monster T took a seat, his eyes meeting cold, captivating amber eyes watching him like a hawk. He was momentarily silenced by her beauty, and took a second to appreciate the goddess-like woman. Her luscious black hair was long and curled, the dyed white tips and white bangs complimented her round heart-shaped face. She was clad with a white halter dress that had golden designs, and it was short enough to reveal her smooth, tan legs and her golden high heeled pumps. There was a seductive smirk on her painted red lips as she tilted her head to the side teasingly, fully aware of what he was thinking as he gazed upon her. Despite her inviting eyes, he also sensed the dangerous aura that surrounded her._

 _Joker noticed the exchange between them and growled as a warning to his rebellious little siren. She flashed him an innocent smile in response. He knew she was intentionally trying to anger him, since she was still bitter that he didn't let her dance with Harley tonight, and instead had a possessive arm wrapped around her waist to keep her by his side._

 _Breaking the unclear tension, Monster T spoke up again, "Hey J. On behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to come by personally and say thank you. You're making me good money; I'm making you good money."_

 _Joker scowled in disinterest, and lifted the hand that was wrapped around Syreen's waist, "Are you sweet talking me?" His hand concealed his gleeful grin, flashing the smile that was tattooed on the back of his palm. The cackle that left his lips made pleasant shivers go down Syreen's back. Monster T on the other hand shifted uncomfortably, taking off his shades. The clown smirked at his discomfort, "I love this guy. He's so intense!"_

 _"Agreed." Syreen purred, flashing a charming smile at the black man, once again attracting his attention. Joker placed a hand on her bare thigh, squeezing it dangerously. He'd deal with her later._

 _Monster T's attention shifted towards the dancing figure that he briefly saw when he entered. Again, he was left stunned by Harley Quinn's enticing appearance. Another goddess that belonged to The Joker. He voiced his thoughts in an attempt to draw attention away from himself – "You're a lucky man. You got yourself two bad bitches." – only for it to backfire spectacularly._

 _Syreen stiffened, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Joker had a similar reaction, but his nails dug into her thigh to hold her back from pouncing on him. She gave him a look, which he countered with his own. Her rebellious side screamed at her to disobey, yet she stepped back, letting Mr. J handle this. Despite her occasional disobedient attitude, she would always obey her Daddy._

 _"Oh, that they are." he began, his hand absentmindedly moving up to Syreen's hair, tugging on it to make her look up and meet his gaze. He cupped the side of her face, brushing his thumb on her lower lip, "My most enchanting Syreen can be a very_ bad bitch _." To get him worked up him, she sensually swiped her tongue across his thumb. Joker felt his member twitch eagerly at the sight of her pink tongue, but resisted the urge to entwine it with his own, for now. Instead he moved to stand up, letting his hand fall from her face. Frost eyed Monster T carefully, wondering if he even knew how stupid it was of him to insult his girls directly like that. "The fire in my loins." Joker continued, walking past Syreen and the table. "The itch in my crotch! The one, the only, the infamous: Harley Quinn!" his voice was booming, and that was when the mobster realized the subtle hostility in his gaze and backtracked. Joker gestured towards his other lover, who was watching Joker's dramatic display with a perfectly blank look. "They're my most treasured possessions."_

 _Bringing his fingers up to his lips, he whistled loud enough for Harley to hear him. She immediately halted her dancing, and eagerly moved to make her way towards her lovers. Syreen stood up to sit on the ledge, just as Harley arrived, settled seductively on the ledge with the beads framing her beautiful figure. Harley's hand tentatively stroked Syreen's back as she eyed her Puddin' with hungry eyes._

 _Joker smirked and purred enticingly at his girls, "Oh, come to Daddy."_

 _"Puddin'!" Harley squealed, as they both instinctively moved closer to him, Syreen wrapping her arms around his waist to look at him through hooded eyes while Harley hung onto his other side, eagerly looking up at him._

 _The Clown Prince grinned playfully, his eyes full of mischievous intent. Meanwhile Monster T watched on nervously, understanding that he had said something he shouldn't have._

 _"Listen, you two are my gifts to this handsome hunka hunka!" Mr. J declared childishly, gesturing to him with a wide smile. "You belong to him now."_

 _They both understood his intention when he gave that declaration, both knowing that the Joker would never give them away. A cold smirk formed on Syreen's face as she followed Harley's lead towards their supposedly new owner. Harley perched herself on his side while sliding one leg in between his. Syreen sat on his other side, leaning in close to brush her breasts against his arm. The mobster looked like he was unsure whether he wanted to pull them closer or push them away in fear._

 _"You're cute." Harley said huskily as she guided his hands to her hips, "You want us?"_

 _"We're all yours." Syreen whispered alluringly, her own lips hovering over his._

 _Monster T felt the bulge in his pants twitch in anticipation, and was about to give in to that desire, until he saw the seething Joker who was shaking with barely contained rage. He was quick to attempt to correct his mistake. "I don't want no beef."_

 _"You don't want no beef? You don't want no beef?" Joker repeated in his mocking attempt to imitate his voice. "You don't want no beef?!" he said again, his rage now reflected in his voice._

 _"Why?" Syreen whined, as if she was truly saddened by his rejection, "You don't like us?"_

 _Harley scoffed and moved away from the repulsive man, "Fine, don't waste our time then. Come on, Sye. We gotta' entertain ourselves." The last part was said suggestively, her hands entwining around said girl's hips as she pulled her to herself, guiding her to the other side of the booth. Syreen laughed as Harley pulled her into her lap, her lips nibbling at her neck while simultaneously watching the Joker to see what his next course of action would be. She understood that somehow this man had done or said something to piss her Puddin' off, and would most likely meet his doom anytime soon. Her fingers stroked the inside of her siren's thigh, teasingly reaching the hem of her panties._

 _"Those are your ladies." the black man tried in vain to save himself from the Joker's wrath._

 _He menacingly moved closer, his expression playful but his voice cold and humorless, "Look, are you enjoying yourself?"_

 _"No..." he looked wary now, furrowing his eyebrows in fear, knowing that there was no way of escaping now. "Those are your ladies, Joker." he repeated desperately._

 _"That's right." And with no other warning, he pulled out his gun and shot Monster T right between his eyes. Frost sighed, already knowing this would happen the moment he called the girls 'bitches.'_

 _Both Harley and Syreen burst into loud laughter as his lifeless body collapsed to a heap on the seats of booth, but they were quickly silenced when Joker turned the gun towards Syreen, pointing directly at her head. She looked at him with a mix of confusion and amusement._

 _"Daddy?" she said questioningly, but with no fear._

 _"You've misbehaved tonight, sweetheart. You thought I would forget about those looks you were sending him, hmm?" he growled possessively, making shivers go down both of the girls back._

 _"Wait, what looks?" Harley perked up, looking at her female lover with the same jealous expression as the Joker. "What did you do, baby?" she purred dangerously, her fingers now stroking her through her panties. The feeling sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and the siren had to bite her lips and look away stubbornly, trying not to give in to her touch. "Did our little siren misbehave_ again _?" It was unfair how they were both ganging up on her, then again it was kind of foolish of her to rile him up in the first place, but she just really wanted to dance with Harley tonight._

 _"I didn't do anything." Syreen tried to defend herself, sounding pathetic even to herself and feeling like an idiot._

 _"Seems like we didn't punish you hard enough last time." Joker grinned broadly, and suddenly grabbed her by the arm to hoist her up on his shoulder, making Syreen yelp helplessly._

 _"Okay, I'm sorry!" she tried, struggling in his hold but only earning a harsh slap on the butt. "Ow." she hissed in both pain and irritation while glaring at the female clown who was cackling like the evil bitch she was._

 _Joker carried her away from the booth, with Harley happily skipping after them, both of them with the intention to head to the bedroom to teach the siren yet another lesson, she never learns after all._

* * *

 **A/N** : You are free to imagine Syreen as whoever you want, but I like to imagine her as Amber Midthunder just with gold colored eyes, and white dyed tips on her hair, obviously. Please tell me what you think, and if you'd like a second chapter :)


	2. Belle Reve

**Disclaimer** : This is a fanfiction, which means I do not own the characters or the events of most of the plot. I do own Syreen though.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Belle Reve_

 _Joker was having a very peaceful, aka boring, evening. The only highlight was Harley's dancing. After the dip in the Ace chemicals, she's been_ so _much sweeter, the hidden potential in her now fully blossomed. He grinned gleefully as he watched her do a very acrobatic dance move on the pole, the crowd showing their appreciation with loud cheers. Hadn't it been for her performance, Joker would have been swinging a gun and shot everyone in the area just to make_ something _happen._

 _If there was a god, he must have answered his call because moments later his night was saved. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of a particularly interesting scene. By the bar there was a girl, she looked quite young, barely 20, who was digging a knife into an overweight, middle-aged man's hand, the blade sharp enough to pierce straight through and pin his hand to the table. J wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the scream that he could barely hear above the loud music, no one else seemed to have noticed. What was most interesting about the situation was the girl's calm face as she sipped her daiquiri, the other hand resting calmly on the dagger._

 _She turned and said something to the pained man who was already crying, Joker couldn't hear her voice but he could read her lips, "That wasn't very nice, good sir. Now I_ have _to kill you." she sighed tediously, as if all this was such a bothersome chore. She twisted the knife sharply, making the man scream louder and sink to his knees, his cheeks soaked wet with his big, fat tears, "Way to ruin a girl's night. And I really liked this dress too."_

 _Before anyone could even attempt to stop her, she pulled out the dagger and stabbed him in the throat. The blood splattered all over her hands and face and clothes, tainting her bright, golden dress. This attracted more attention, and some people nearby screamed at the gruesome sight. The old man was still flinging his arms to his throat in vain, choking on the blade while blood spluttered from his fat mouth, the sounds he made were almost inhuman. Seconds later he went limp, only supported by the girl's grip on the knife that was deeply imbedded in his throat. However, Joker was more intrigued by the girl's maniacal smile, her amber eyes glinting with wicked glee._

 _It was almost unnerving, or perhaps refreshing, because it was like looking into a mirror. The smile resembled his own in so many ways, he found himself grinning in the same manner. The girl claimed that the man had ruined her night, but judging from her face that was so wonderfully shaped into a warped grin, the death of her assaulter seemed to have_ brightened _her night instead, and his as well._

 _A few men approached her now, knives in their hands. They must have been henchmen to the overweight man. There were about five men, all armed and with irritated expressions. However, the girl didn't seem alarmed. In fact, she looked delighted, as if they had told her she just won the lottery._

 _The Joker's henchmen seemed to notice what was going on and moved to halt whatever fight that was about to happen, but he held up a dismissive hand to stop them. After an uneventful night, he was craving for something like this to happen. His henchmen immediately stopped at his gesture, not daring to question his judgment._

 _Joker leaned back in his booth to enjoy the show as one of the attackers, the tallest one, lunged at her. Before he could get close, the black-haired girl had pulled out the bloody knife from the lifeless body's throat, said body falling limp to the floor, and then_ thrown _the knife effortlessly towards the tall man, the knife hitting the spot right between his eyes, and he fell dead to the floor in a heap. The girl hadn't even gotten out of her seat yet as she downed the rest of her drink, waiting for their next move while her bloody hands tainted the cocktail glass of her daiquiri._

 _Joker laughed at the look on their faces as their tallest companion was dead before their minds could even register that she had thrown a knife._

 _They seemed to take her more seriously now, because they all lunged at her at once. The girl only got out of her seat when one them was close enough for her to lift her leg and kick him in the face, hard enough for him to stumble some steps back. Another man made to swipe at her but she dodged it and with speed that was almost too fast for his eyes to follow, she was behind him and had stabbed a dagger in the back of his neck, the blade long enough for the end to protrude out of his throat._

 _She pulled the dagger out before the same guy that she kicked seconds ago lunged at her, and then she kicked the knife he carried out of his hand, seemingly not caring that the sharp blade left a cut across her calf, drawing blood. When the guy was unarmed she did an acrobatic jump and wrapped her legs around his neck, her back arching backwards, and with a twist of her body, she had snapped the guy's neck with her long, olive-skinned legs, all this while simultaneously throwing two daggers at another opponent that was trying to get to her. The knives hit both of his eyes and he fell back shrieking in pain._

 _She supported herself with her hands as she untangled her legs from the dead man's neck, and flipped herself back to her feet, conveniently kicking another of her opponents in the face as she flipped, her heeled boot breaking his nose and he stumbled backwards with a yelp. She used the halt in his movement to swiftly pull out another throwing knife, and just as quickly she threw it, the knife hitting his throat, and he collapsed to the floor, dead moments later._

 _Joker was laughing wickedly the whole time, watching the more than entertaining display. The enticing girl was panting softly, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. She walked over to the still wailing man who was clutching on to the two knives impaled in his eyes, tears mixed with blood rolling down his face. She spoke again, and J read her lips, "Ouch, that must have hurt." she mock-winced, "Please, let me help." Crouching down to his level, with a swift move, she retrieved her knives, the blood that followed splattering more of her face. The man gasped out in a silent scream, in too much pain to let out a sound. Joker heard her laugh, the sound maniacal yet angelic, like chiming bells. She looked truly_ beautiful _then, with blood framing her face, twisted into a sick grin. Joker felt the beginning of an arousal in his pants. Other occupants in the club were watching the scene as well, some were watching in awe or in fear, but most were indifferent and kept dancing to the booming music. Everyone had moved to make space for their brawl though._

 _The temptress walked over to the body of her last kill, retrieving her knife that was stuck in his throat, and then walked over to the tall man that she killed not too long ago. She wrapped her long slender fingers around the hilt of the blade, and pulled it out of his brain, blood gushing out as she did. Mr. J watched as she inspected the bloodied knives carefully, as if checking for damage. With another satisfied smile, she wiped the excess blood on the corpse, and then equipped the knives back into her holster that was hidden beneath her skirt._

 _"Puddin', who's that?" a familiar voice mewled in his ear as she climbed over the booth and into his lap. Joker grinned and ran a hand down her spine._

 _"A new toy." he decided. With her abilities, she could prove to be very useful, perhaps in more ways than one. Harley's eyes glinted greedily as she eyed the girl appreciatively._

 _She was already making her way out of the nightclub, everyone parting to make way for her bloodied form. Joker gestured to his henchmen to retrieve her, and they hesitated, eyeing each other warily, before they hurried after her._

 _They never returned._

* * *

Syreen didn't mind being in the Belle Reve as much as she thought she would. It was annoying, sure. A huge blow on her pride, definitely. She had tried to escape, but it was all for naught. There was no way she could do it alone. And as much as she hated being the damsel that needed rescuing, she knew that, eventually, she'd be rescued by Mr. J.

 _Mr. J_. That was what bothered her the most. That traitorous piece of shit left them to fend for themselves underwater, while knowing Harley can't swim. And yet Syreen, being a dumbass (a trait she only acquired when she met her two lovers), missed the Joker like she's never missed anyone. She couldn't stay angry at him for long, and even if she could, she knew that he would somehow find a way to manipulate her into thinking she was in the wrong. He was brilliant that way.

She missed Harley too, but she knew she wasn't far away and she got to see her occasionally, which was relieving. Harley was there with her, yet not really. _A fucking tease of a prison_ , Syreen thought bitterly. _Having a cell right next to mine, and barely letting me see her._

Syreen craved to hear Harley's voice, feel her skin, her touch, her body. She almost felt like a deprived hormonal teenager, much to her chagrin. But that could be contained. Anything can always be contained. Yet, she has made an unpleasant discovery that anything concerning her beautiful harlequin and gangster clown is not easily manageable, which was annoying, but still worth it. The Latina had long since accepted the fact that her black, hollow, sorry-excuse-of-a heart was apparently capable of pure, unconditional love, or at least some resemblance of it. _Pathetic._

In frustration, Syreen sighed. She's had no action whatsoever for months and she was bored as hell. The most eventful thing that has happened in the past couple of days was that brief visit from that black lady, Amanda Waller, who had cold, scrutinizing eyes that reminded her so much of herself. What was taking Joker so long anyway? It's been months, years, decades... she didn't even know anymore.

Maybe this was for the best. She'd been with the Joker for three years now, and had been sapped of her independence. This distance away from him might help her clear her head and gain some semblance of control. Her mindless slave attitude that she always seemed to adopt whenever she was around him has crossed the line, and Syreen craved that independence she had pre-Joker.

 _He definitely won't like you thinking like this._ A voice scolded her in the back of her mind, smiling teasingly at her.

Before she could counter that obnoxious voice with a witty comeback, she was interrupted by the sound of the huge metal doors opening. Boredly, she opened her eyes to see what miserable shit had entered to bother her now. It was merely the prison guards. Ten of them this time, and all of them rushing in with their guns, Griggs and Parker among them. Apparently, the staff members of the Belle Reve were sadistic little fucks that enjoyed torture. Syreen couldn't blame them, she was a big fan of torture herself. This hobby of theirs wouldn't bother her as much if she didn't know that Harley probably received the same treatment as her. Or possibly worse, she was a feisty little thing after all. The thought of these repulsive pigs touching a single strand of hair on Harley's pretty head made her blood boil with outrage. As soon as she got out of here she'd make sure to kill these guys in the most painful way possible.

Parker was the one who stepped close to her cage, a slimy smirk on his fat, ugly face. She calmly sat up on the bed to look him directly in the eye, "Hello, Parker." she greeted politely, the mellifluous voice echoing throughout the room, sounding alluring yet dangerous. She noted how the other staff members pointed their guns at her, and how Griggs, who was usually so vexing, was nervously looking in between her and Parker. "Come to play again so soon? You must have fallen in love with me."

He chuckled, but didn't give her a response. Instead he nodded at guards, "Get her. She fights, shock her." he ordered, a gleeful glint in his eyes.

Syreen narrowed her eyes suspiciously as they opened the door to her cage. As they rushed in, holding their guns up threateningly, she calmly stood up and let them seize her. She knew her obedience always alarmed them, knowing how recalcitrant Harley could be, while Syreen was the opposite. It was ironic, because it when it came to the Joker, Syreen was the rebellious one.

"Obedient, aren't you." Parker spat, eyeing her with a nasty smile. "The Joker must have trained you well, you're his little bitch." Griggs nudged Parker's arm, almost warningly, while giving Syreen a fearful look. _Interesting,_ she thought of Griggs' abrupt change of attitude, while shifting her attention back to Parker.

His comment was meant to rile her but she barely spared him a glance, "I guess." she shrugged, enjoying the way he fumed at her lack of reaction. On the inside, she was only mildly annoyed, mostly because his words were sort of true after all. She had willingly become an obedient lapdog of the Clown Prince of Crime. Yet she wasn't foolish enough to attempt to attack Parker out of mere irritation, with so many guns pointed at her. His time would come, eventually, and she would make him eat his tongue. Literally and figuratively.

A mocking smirk formed on her face as she was pushed towards a wheelchair and confined to it, leaving her immobile. "This is hardly necessary; it's not like I'll sprout wings and fly away. Wherever are you taking me?"

"You'll find out." Griggs said curtly, speaking to her for the first time that day, and wheeling her out of the room. She was wheeled through unfamiliar hallways and rooms, until they finally stopped in yet another unfamiliar room. There were small black suitcases containing metal syringe-like guns on top of a table next to her, both women and men stood beside her, clad in military clothing. Syreen raised a curious eyebrow at the objects, wondering what they were planning to do to her. The scene was eerily similar to one of those kinky roleplays Harley was so fond of… Where she was back to being a psychiatrist, and Syreen her patient. Though she doubted this was one those situations.

Before she could form her own assumptions, she heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a cry, "Syreen!"

Syreen immediately snapped her eyes towards the very familiar voice. An immediate feeling of relief and longing spread throughout her body, her heart speeding up in that same rhythm as she was used to. She drank all of her in, from her pale, long hair and gorgeous blue eyes that were wet with unshed tears. She was in a similar wheelchair, tied up in the same way as she was. Her heart ached at the thought of holding her, her own eyes shimmering with foreign tears. "Harley." she breathed. She had seen glimpses of her, but never all of her like this.

The moment didn't last long, as she was wheeled away from sight, into another room. Syreen was immediately overcame with rage, "Where are you taking her?! Unhand her this instant!" she struggled with her bounds aggressively, "Touch her and I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you motherfuckers–"

"Stay still!" A woman hissed at her, the syringe gun in hand. Two men came to hold her still and it only made her struggle harder. _They took Harley!_

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me– ow!" she hissed in pain once she felt a sharp, painful injection in her neck. "What the fuck is that?!"

They didn't offer any response, and instead stepped away from her to pack their stuff. Syreen was wheeled out by Griggs once again. She growled dangerously as she tried to move her head to glare at him. Instead she was surprised to see him looking at her with that same fearful look. She narrowed her eyes at him once again, this time asking in a quiet, menacing voice. "Where are they taking us?"

He visibly shivered at her tone, and inclined his head so only she would hear. "You're being transferred, but I don't know where. I gave your girl a phone, _he_ will contact you." he explained.

Syreen tensed, immediately stopping her struggling while her heart fluttered in delight. She knew Griggs was referring to Mr. J. _He is coming for us._ It was all obvious now. Joker had somehow contacted Griggs, thus his cowardly behavior at the moment.

Griggs was talking again, this time with a more timid voice, "You'll tell him I took care of you, right?"

A sickeningly sweet smile formed on her face, "Of course." she assured in mock comfort. _Only so I get to kill you myself,_ she added mentally with an elated smirk.

He sighed in relief at her false comforting words, "Thank you..." he nodded in gratitude. _Fool_.

Their interaction was cut short, as Griggs was led away and Syreen was now being wheeled out by someone else.

She genuinely wondered where they were taking her, or more importantly, where they were taking Harley. Griggs claimed they were being transferred, so she assumed they were taking them to the same place. All she could do now was wait and find out, which probably wasn't the worst thing in the world.

* * *

 **A/N** : Parker is not a real character in the movie, just someone I made up.


	3. Public Display of Affection

**Disclaimer** : This is a fanfiction, which means I do not own the characters or the events of most of the plot. I do own Syreen though.

* * *

Chapter 3: _Public Display of Affection_

 _Much to his amusement she had blood all over her mouth, as if she had bitten into raw meat. Which she most likely had, raw_ human _meat. She was bloody almost all over, but Joker was sure that it wasn't her blood. Otherwise she just looked irritated and tired. Her hair was messy, and she was barefoot, clad with a mere nightdress. So she must have been sleeping when his men broke into her apartment._

 _It took almost an entire week before he finally captured her. He had to send nearly all of his men, and standing in front of him were a mere fifteen. She must have killed more than half of them._ It's going to be a bother to replace all those she killed throughout the week _,_ _Joker sighed tediously, considering if this girl was worth the trouble after all._ If she turns out to be disappointing, she'll die a painful death.

 _The girl, or rather, Misery Córdova, was currently smiling pleasantly (a most likely false smile) at Frost while asking him why she's here, not knowing of the Joker's presence yet since the shadows concealed him._

 _"_ Misery _, good to see you." Joker greeted mockingly as he stepped out of the dark. He grinned when he saw how her eyes widened, seemingly recognizing him. He'd be disappointed if she didn't. He_ is _the King of Gotham, after all._

 _Her face quickly morphed into a blank expression, not seeming to like the way he had addressed her. "My name is Syreen."_

 _He held up his hands defensively, a warped grin on his face. "Ohh, sorry."_

 _Syreen straightened up from her bound position, now on her knees, and met his eyes directly with no hint of fear. "Why am I here, Joker?"_

 _Joker crouched down to her level in front of her, smoothing out her bloodied bed hair patronizingly. She shifted uncomfortably, but didn't pull away from his touch. "I want us to be friends." he said mockingly._

 _She was quiet for a while, until she smiled, "What a fun way to make friends, I don't think I've ever been approached like this before." He grinned at her and she grinned back, as if they were old friends who were simply catching up. It didn't escape Joker's notice how she looked especially wicked with her bloody face when she smiled like that, and looking at her up close like this he noted how attractive she truly was. His groin expressed its appreciation by twitching eagerly. "But I assume there's more to it?" she continued, her mellifluous voice smooth and flowing._

 _Before he could answer, he heard a very familiar feminine voice behind him, "Puddin', what's going on?"_

 _Said girl walked into the clearing, clad in her own nightdress and pink, fluffy slippers. "Harley, come join the party." J said enthusiastically, standing upright to face his lover with open arms, his hands now bloody due to the way he had smoothed out Syreen's hair. She eagerly jumped into his arms, and he stroked her hair softly, as a result smearing the excess blood into her platinum blond hair. "You do remember the playmate I promised you?"_

 _Perking up, she nodded quickly, her eyes lighting up like candles. She seemingly hadn't noticed Syreen yet, as he was blocking her line of sight. He stepped aside, dramatically gesturing with his arms towards said 'playmate' while watching her reaction in anticipation._

 _At the sight of the bound girl, who was currently watching the scene unfold with amused eyes, Harley squealed, "Syrie!"_

 _With decisive steps, she crouched and hooked her hands under the girl's arms to pull her up like a weightless doll. "Whoa, wait-" Syreen's breath hitched at the unexpected movement, but before she could fully process what was happening, Harley had pulled Syreen into an embrace._

 _Everyone in the room stiffened at the uncharacteristic display of affection from the girl, their eyes moving to take in the Joker's reaction, only to see that he was watching the scene unfold with amused, blue eyes, his lips tilted into a smirk. He had hoped this would happen._

 _Syreen was the first to pull away, her lips were tilted into a lopsided smile, "I suppose you want to be friends too?" she asked curiously, and Harley's grin stretched from ear to ear as she nodded, the blood smeared on the side of her cheek making her look as wicked as Syreen. Syreen shifted on her feet, only to wince in pain._

 _Both Harley and the Joker shifted their attention to the bullet wound on her side, the blood seeping through the thin dress, her own blood this time. Joker narrowed his eyes into slits as he eyed his henchmen. He_ hated _damaged goods._

 _Harley clenched her fists and barked out, "Who did this?"_

 _It was deathly quiet then, no one daring to face the female clown's wrath. Harley had never liked to share her dolls. One, brave, soldier stepped forward, eyeing the woman warily, but he was quick to defend himself, "It was me, I'm truly sorry. She's like a wild animal! She was going to-"_

 _Harley didn't even let him finish, she had already pulled out Joker's gun from its holster and shot the man between his eyes. No one moved and it was deathly quiet then, until Joker sighed in annoyance._ Another one I'll have to replace.

 _The Latina eyed Harley impassively, "To be fair, I did kind of deserve it. I was about to bite off his dick."_

 _They all shared a snicker at that, before Harley hugged the taller girl close. "I think you and I are going to have looots of fun together."_

* * *

It took quite some time, planes and all, but eventually they reached their destination. She had been unbound from the wheelchair and was now lead into a clearing, gun pointed at her back, to what seemed like an airport of sorts. Or a military camp. Maybe both. The bright light momentarily blinded her and she had to close her eyes to shield them from the sun. When she opened them again she saw a crowd filled with a bunch of unfamiliar people, some looking shadier than others, while others looked like they were ready to go to war. And was that a crocodile man? What stood out the most though was the woman that stood in the middle, the one that took her breath away.

"Syrie!" Harley squealed in delight. The soldier behind her didn't try to stop her as she wasted no time in sprinting full-speed towards the clown girl, while said girl followed her example.

Harley jumped into her arms, her arms tightening around her neck while her legs had wrapped around her hips. Syreen held her as if her life depended on it, burying her face in her hair and letting out a shaky sigh at the familiar smell. "Harley," she moaned, chanting her name like a prayer, "God, I missed you. My Harley..."

Harley pulled away to look into her eyes, a longing look in her eyes, before she captured her lips with her own, kissing her desperately, passionately. One of Syreen's hands had already started wandering down to her butt, supporting her weight with one hand, while the other moved under her shirt, caressing her back sensually to feel as much skin as possible. Harley moaned at the feel of her lips, greedily moving down to her jaw to taste more of her. Her hand was cupping her breast, massaging it through the rough fabric of her shirt.

A loud cough from behind them interrupted their passionate moment, "I believe that's enough PDA for one day."

Reluctantly, Syreen pulled away to eye the soldier who dared interrupt them, "Oh, my apologies, sir. Do you feel excluded?" she asked innocently, Harley cackling loudly while she placed her feet back to the ground again.

"You're welcome to join in, but I doubt our Mistah J would like that very much." the female clown jested, smiling widely at the thought of her Puddin' killing everyone in the area in a fit of jealousy.

"And these chicks are with the _Joker_?" A new voice asked in completely disbelief. Deadshot eyed them in mild surprise at their earlier indecent display.

Syreen eyed the hit-man. She knew who he was, Floyd Lawton, or rather, Deadshot. He used to hog so many of her clients when she was a contract killer. "That's right. Although I'm positive there's room for one more." she suggested mockingly, wrapping an arm around Harley's waist to pull her to her side. Deadshot just gave her a dry look.

The soldier that interrupted them earlier, Rick Flag, once again decided to step in, "Anyway, as I was saying, your necks." She perked up at that, wondering what they injected her with. "The injection you got, they are nanite explosives. The size of a ricegrain but as powerful as a hand grenade. And if you disobey me, you die." Flag explained while slowly pacing back and forth. _There's a bomb in my neck? That'll surely complicate things,_ Syreen thought in irritation. Tuning out Flag's dramatic pep talk, she took time to analyze her surroundings. The only one she recognized was Deadshot who looked equally as annoyed as he listened to Flag's threats of blowing off their heads if they somehow vexed him. There was a heavily tattooed guy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and also the crocodile man that she saw earlier who looked angry and emo. The others were too uninteresting for her to spare a second glance so she directed her attention back to her lover who had spoken up with a hand raised in the air.

"I am known to be quite vexing, just forewarning you." she teased, but kept her expression neutral.

Flag had zero patience for that as he was quick to snap back at her, "Lady, shut up!" As a response Harley pouted, crossing her arms childishly. Syreen narrowed her eyes at Flag's disrespect, knowing that if she had a knife in her hand, he would be choking on her blade by now. "As for you two, keep the PDA to a bare minimum."

At this, Syreen pouted a bit. It'll be difficult to keep her hands off Harley, but for the sake of appearance, she'd behave. At least partly.

Rick resumed his speech, pep talk, whatever, "Here is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad, doing something that'll get you killed." he smirked at that, as if it was the funniest thing in the world, "But until that happens, you're my problem."

"So was that like a pep talk?" Deadshot asked, not looking very amused.

Flag shrugged, not in the mood to humor the hit-man. "Yeah, that was a pep talk." He raised a hand and gestured to the side, making Syreen notice very familiar crates. "There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight."

She noted Deadshot say something back, but she had shifted her complete attention to the suitcases, knowing what they contained. "Come on, Harls." she said softly, grabbing her hand to drag her with her.

Harley giggled and squeezed her hand tightly, skipping after her, "Baby, Puddin' is coming!" she said excitedly, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "I got a phone."

She smiled with anticipation, leaning over to open the suitcases. "I'm aware. Do you know what that means?" she said while looking up at her, "We need to be good, for now. Until J comes to get us. Wouldn't want Daddy to see us with our heads blown to bits." she said the last part with a snicker, imagining the look on Mr. J's face if that were to happen.

The female clown giggled, leaning down next to her to open her own suitcase, "I'll try to be a good girl." When she opened it, an excited squeal left her lips, recognizing her gear.

Syreen shifted her attention back to her own stuff, seeing her clothes and weapons. She grabbed one of her throwing knives, immediately relaxing at the feel of its sharp blade. _I missed these too,_ she thought, as she placed the blade back into the holster. "We better dress up, Harley. We are seemingly fighting for the good guys today."

Harley's eyes glinted with mischief, smirking suggestively as she purred, "You first." Without warning, she had moved close to her lover, and tugged at the hem of her shirt, swiftly lifting it above her head to expose the bra underneath.

Syreen laughed at her eager attitude, her greedy hands already cupping her breasts. "Now, now, baby, Flag won't stand for this blatant display of affection." Despite her words, she leaned in to capture Harley's lip for another kiss, nibbling on her lower lip. Harley smiled widely, and exploited the distraction to tug on her pants, wanting them off.

"Even better when it's live action." They heard an Australian accented voice from their side. Pulling away, they eyed the bearded man with cocky smirks.

"At least someone shows _some_ appreciation." Syreen jested, laughing along with Harley. She assisted Harley in removing the rest of her clothes, now only in her underwear, and very aware of the many stares on her body. Having no shame, she casually reached for her white and gold shirt. She eyed it longingly, reading the back that read 'The Little Siren' in golden letters. "Daddy gave me this."

Harley was holding up a silver and gold choker necklace that spelled out 'PUDDIN', eyeing it with the same longing. "Soon." she assured, kissing it softly before tying it around her neck.

They dressed quickly. Harley wearing her worn-out red and white shirt that read 'Daddy's Lil Monster' on the front, with red and blue shorts, along with a red and blue jacket and several accessories on her wrists and her earlobes. She had done her hair in two pigtails, one side pink and the other blue. The colors complimented her make-up, with her smudged pink and blue eyeshadow, and stark red lips.

Syreen rolled the sleeves of her white and gold shirt up to her elbows, and left it unbuttoned so it exposed her black bra underneath. But she tied the hems into a knot so that her belly was bare as well and exposed the tattoos she had on her abdomen, three different sized hearts on the right side of her belly and a small crown on the left. She wore golden booty shorts that exposed all the tattoos on her legs, and then decided to wear white, high heeled booties with golden shoelaces and a golden heel. She had to sigh in relief when she at last reunited with her golden accessories, having gone too long without them. On her neck she wore chains made of gold, her ears pierced with several golden earrings, and she wore golden bangles around her wrists. Along with her fingerless, white gloves with sharp spikes on the knuckles, she wore various rings of pure gold, the shiny jewelry reflecting the light of the sun that glittered upon them. As for her weapons, she hid her tiny throwing knives in all her pockets, in her shorts, in the hidden pockets on her shoes, even tangled some in her hair. As for her bigger knives she equipped on the various holsters tied around her thighs, hips, shoulders and forearms. She also kept a machete, safely tucked in the holster tied around her hip, along with the knives.

Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, the white dyed tips contrasting starkly with the natural darkness of her hair, while her dyed white bangs framed her face. Her whole frame was dressed in her signature colors, white and gold, the gold complimenting her amber eyes nicely. "I'm ready." she declared at last, putting on her signature golden pilot shades on top of her head, never going anywhere without them.

"No, one last thing." Harley claimed while grinning broadly up at the taller girl. She held up a make-up bag.

Rolling her eyes, she didn't even bother arguing with the girl. Before meeting Harley she never was one to wear make-up, except for lipstick occasionally. "Right." she laughed lightly, letting the girl work her magic. In the end she applied smudged, gold eyeshadow, some eyeliner and mascara and then red lipstick.

Harley's eyes darkened with lust as she eyed her little siren from top to bottom, appreciating every curve. Syreen smirked at her look, grabbing her by the hips to press her flush against her own body. "Want to see what's underneath as well?" she purred, raising a teasing brow.

Her response was the harsh crash of her painted lips against hers, once again pulling her into a heated kiss, their tongues aggressively battling for dominance. Harley moaned, pleasant shudders running down her spine as the siren's tongue roamed her mouth, winning the battle. Surprisingly, they went uninterrupted this time, both of them pulling away for air.

For the first time in months, Syreen smiled in genuine happiness, the rare smile plastered on her face reflected the relief and joy she was currently feeling. Her forehead rested against hers as she closed her eyes, "I love you, you silly girl."

"Silly?" Harley pouted, pulling away in offense, but the movement was in vain as Syreen forcefully pulled her back.

"Yes, very silly." she said back, kissing her forehead affectionately, enjoying the sight of her cheeks heating up, matching the pink side of her hair. Only Harley would focus on the 'silly' part, rather than the uncharacteristic heartfelt words that she had confessed only once before. But she knew by the way her eyes lit up at the words that her words had their own effect on her. Syreen tugged softly at her blue pigtail, smirking lopsidedly, "I'm going to look around, get to know our new friends. You should too, maybe by starting with him." she suggested, nodding at Deadshot who was holding up a white mask and looking at it with a nostalgic expression. While her information about Deathshot was very limited, she knew that was a force to be reckoned with, if he was properly armed that is.

Harley nodded eagerly, craving some action after months of nothing. "Got it."

With one last peck, the Latina turned to look at the tattooed man she was analyzing earlier. Walking up with him she smiled charmingly up at him, "Oh look, we match." she pointed at his facial tattoos that concealed all of his skin. He looked a bit startled at her sudden appearance, but eyed her with a neutral expression. She then pointed at her own facial tattoos, a black crescent moon below her right eye and the word 'TAINTED' under her cheekbone, written on her jaw. They were a parallel to Harley's facial tattoos, where she had a black heart and the word 'ROTTEN.'

"Yeah, we're basically twins." The tattooed man said sarcastically, a sullen look on his skull-clad face.

"You look miserable." she observed, gesturing to his somber expression. "Perhaps missing a friend, a relative, or maybe even a lover?"

Syreen noticed how he flinched at the term 'lover.' _Hmm, noted._

After some seconds of silence, he reluctantly answered her indirect question. "They expect me to fight. But I'm done with that."

She tilted her head in curiosity at that, wondering what his sob story was. Yet she didn't ask, not actually caring enough. Instead she focused on his tattoos that made him resemble some kind of skull, but he strangely enough still looked attractive. She has always loved tattoos. "I'm Syreen. Your name?"

"El Diablo." he replied curtly, but nodded politely.

Her eyes lit up in recognition, a wide smile forming on her face, genuine this time. " _El Diablo, he oído hablar de ti._ " she said smoothly in her mother tongue, " _¿Por qué que no quieres pelear? Con tus poderes eres prácticamente un dios._ "

Diablo looked surprised at the sudden shift in language, but was quick to reply just as smoothly, " _No quiero ser un dios._ " [1]

"You're in America, speak English!" a soldier barked at them angrily, but they didn't deign him with a response.

Syreen shook her head in disappointment, stepping up close to wrap an arm around the devil's shoulders, "Such a waste. You should reconsider."

"I've hurt enough people." he said firmly, but she could see the pain reflected in his eyes as she looked into his eyes.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she smiled sweetly instead. She would need to be charming to appeal to these people. "You seem like a good guy, you don't fit in here."

He perked up that, obviously not expecting that response, "What about you?"

Another innocent smile, "Well, a girl's gotta eat. I do what's necessary to survive, even if it requires being the bad guy."

Diablo looked a bit unnerved at that, giving her a look full of pity. It disgusted her.

At one point, her lie might have been the truth, but not anymore. Syreen is bad, not because she had to, but because she _wanted_ to. She _enjoyed_ hurting people, relished in it even. Yet, if she wanted El Diablo's alliance, she'd have to speak his language, literally and figuratively.

"You seem really attached to your lady, Harley." he said nonchalantly, nodding towards Harley who was currently talking to Deadshot. "But how come you're with the Joker? You seem like you could do better, no offense." There was a curious glint in his eyes, but his lips were shaped into a friendly smile.

Syreen smiled in amusement and was about to answer, until Flag called for them, holding a tablet. "I assume it's time for another pep talk." she whistled, and he nodded. "Let's go."

They walked about three steps before she felt a harsh tug on her arm, and suddenly she was pulled away from El Diablo's side.

There was Harley pouting childishly, hugging her arm possessively, "Don't get too chummy with that Diablo guy." she whined. Harley had always been the jealous-type.

Syreen rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't be ridiculous."

They circled Flag, Harley still holding onto Syreen's arm like a koala while resting her head against her own. "Behold the voice of God." Flag held up the tablet and it revealed the face of that woman who she had seen briefly at the prison.

 _"For those of you who don't know me officially, my name's Amanda Waller. There is an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter that city, rescue HVT-1 and get them to safety."_ The Latina was curious as to who HVT-1 was but Deadshot asked about it before she could. _"The only person that matters in the city, the one person you cannot kill."_

 _Ohh, that's cold,_ Syrie thought in mild amusement, suddenly not so surprised that they actually hired criminals to save the day. Just as when Waller had visited her in the cell, she had sharp, steel-like eyes, seeming like the type of person who had few to no morals. _A wolf in sheep clothing._

Waller said something more after that, but Syreen didn't bother paying attention, already having enough information. Deadshot and Flag exchanged some other words, but she was way too distracted by Harley's wandering hands over her body, her mouth on her neck.

"Careful now. Or I'll take you right here, in front of everybody. Nanite explosives be damned." Syreen said huskily, her breath brushing her lover's ear which made her shiver in excitement.

Harley's eyes heated at the mental image. "What's takin' you so long then?" the female clown purred, her fingers skimming underneath her exposed bra. It was torture to have her siren so close, yet not allowed to rip her clothes to shreds so her hands could freely roam her smooth olive skin.

The Latina stopped to consider if bending Harley over and having her way with her was worth having her head blown off, but was interrupted once again by Flag before she could come to a conclusion. "Get a move on." the colonel ordered, gesturing to the helicopter that was waiting for them.

When they were all seated in the helicopter, a short girl stepped upon the ramp and walked in, a mask covering most of her face. She looked unremarkable, Syreen observed disinterestedly. Perhaps the most interesting thing about her is the katana she's wielding. _That could make a nice trophy._

Flag then said something about her katana trapping the souls of the people she killed, and introduced her as Katana.

"A very creative name." Syreen said dryly.

Harley smiled condescendingly as she offered her hand for Katana to supposedly shake, "Harley Quinn, nice to meetcha'! I love your perfume. What's that, the stench of death?"

Syreen snickered at the comment, shaking her head at her lover's childish insult, although she loved how she could rile people up so easily with simple words. Katana wasn't too happy to hear that comment and held up her sword, probably about to give a demonstration on how exactly she trapped the souls of her victims, but she was halted by Flag.

"What a lovely woman." Syreen said sarcastically, while Harley giggled.

"She seems nice." she agreed, smiling widely.

When everyone was seated, they took off and moments later they were several feet up in the air. Syreen took another moment to analyze everyone present. A hit-man, a boomerang guy, a crocodile dude, a reluctant flame-thrower, a guy who can _climb_ things (who the hell invited him?), a tiny girl with a sword, a girl who can swing a bat, and a girl who can throw knives. They truly were a suicide squad.

While Syreen was pretty confident in her abilities, and only a fool would underestimate Harley, she couldn't help but feel some doubt towards this mission and if they were even qualified to take it. They were supposedly retrieving someone very important, as they were desperate enough to recruit a bunch of dysfunctional bad guys and expect them to work together, something that would inevitably not end well. Why in the world couldn't they gather a bunch of actual good guys, like (ugh) Batman, to fix whatever itch that's bugging them? This whole situation seems very suspicious to her. It seems like a trap of sorts... she just can't seem to figure out what exactly.

All her pondering was immediately thrown out the window when she felt an object buzz in Harley's pocket. Harley and her shared an eager look as the former pulled out the phone from her jacket. Syreen felt herself smile giddily in anticipation as she read the short message from Mr. J.

 _"I'm coming for you"_

* * *

[1] - Translation of Diablo's and Syreen's brief Spanish conversation:

Syreen: El Diablo, I've heard of you. Why don't you want to fight? With your powers you're practically a god.  
Diablo: I don't want to be a god.

 **A/N** : Syreen has a lot of tattoos, and I don't really feel like dedicating that much time on describing them, so I'll just type it here in this Author's Note, if you're curious. I might tell the story of a few of them later in the story, though.

Syreen's tattoos:  
\- She has a black crescent moon under her right eye and the words "TAINTED" bellow her right cheekbone, along her jaw (same placement as Harley Quinn's facial tattoos)  
\- "If found, return to: Joker & Harley Quinn" written on collarbone  
\- A black raven with red ruby eyes on the back of her shoulder  
\- A turtle on her left bicep  
\- "UNBROKEN" bellow turtle tattoo  
\- A tattoo of Harley's red lips on the inside of her wrist  
\- "Daddy" in a heart on her left thigh  
\- "Harley was here" on the side of her left calf  
\- A swirly black and gray flame tattoo on her right leg  
\- Three different sized hearts on the side of her abdomen  
\- A small crown on the other side of her abdomen  
\- A dark gray 'X' on her upper right thigh  
\- "4.28.13" written on her midback (the date she met Harley and Joker)  
\- A German Shepherd dog tattoo on the inside of her right elbow  
\- A golden Chinese dragon on her left wrist


	4. Weakness

**Disclaimer** : This is a fanfiction, which means I do not own the characters or the events of most of the plot. I do own Syreen though.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'd just like to take a moment to thank a reviewer for pointing out my misspelling of Deadshot. Not sure how it turned into Deathshot. I must have gotten him mixed up with Deathstroke, another character from DC.

* * *

Chapter 4: _Weakness_

 _With a lot of arguing and back and forth, they had eventually come to a deal. Syreen will work for the Joker and come by every night except for Wednesdays', and she'll do whatever he or Harley asked of her. From dancing in their club to torturing people for information (she's always been good at that)._

 _After almost a month with the Joker and Harley Quinn, she learned of her many purposes here. Apparently, Harley Quinn is a very lonely person. Or at least she used to be before she met Joker. She wasn't very open about her past, but it's not like she was actively avoiding talking about it either. When Syreen asked about her life as a psychiatrist, Harley told her that it was dull and she didn't have any friends. Syreen couldn't fathom why, she was maybe the most attractive and funniest person she's met. But then again, Syreen's taste in people has never been a social norm._

 _However, Syreen's main purpose wasn't to entertain Harley Quinn. It was to become the Joker's belonging. The siren did not respond well to that. She took great pride in her independence and that she didn't need to belong to anyone or anything, only doing what she wanted and working for herself. The only reason she accepted to work for the Joker was partly due to boredom and mostly because she knew she was at a disadvantage. Joker holds power over her, he's not the King of Gotham for nothing. If she wants to live, she'll have to cooperate._

 _Which is why she has been playing nice, obeying most of his orders and evading those she could. Yet, each time he referred to her as his, her blood boiled and she couldn't control the impulse to immediately reject that statement. But each time she denied him, the Joker merely smiled, his eyes mocking her with their patience, as if it was only a matter of time before she gave in to him._

 _Despite Syreen's obedience, there's still some things that stirs a lot of arguing when brought up. At one point, Joker almost shot her head off and she survived only because of Harley's persuasive reassurance that she was still needed. Which was in many ways true, Syreen provided the Joker with information and quite a bit of financial gain, with her abilities._ _Her recent alliance with the Joker is talked about by the people Gotham._

 _There are some bad sides to her current situation, but Syreen can't deny the good sides too. Throughout the month, she was quick to discover that nothing was ever boring with them. She hasn't been this entertained for years._

 _Mentally she couldn't help but notice how_ _happy_ _Harley looked. She was acting like a lovesick puppy for the Joker of all people. He was hardly the most ideal lover, sometimes he verbally and physically abused her. But the female clown still acted like he was her entire world._

 _He wasn't unattractive, Syreen found him incredibly hot despite his norm-defying appearance. And he was hilarious and charismatic as well. Sometimes he would her send these smoldering looks that would make her heart skip a beat, for some inane reason. Yes, she was attracted to the Joker. But these good qualities that he had didn't explain Harley's obsession with the man._ _Syreen just didn't understand_

 _That was what she was trying to figure out as she watched Harley interact with the Joker._

 _"But Puddin', that was my favorite glass!" Harley cried, as she leaned over the shattered pieces of her glass on the floor._

 _Joker sighed tediously from his spot next to her as he wiped blood stains from his gun. Syreen was sharpening her knives, watching the scene unfold through the corner of her eye. "I'll get you a new one, that same model." he said without looking up. "And don't touch that, you'll hurt yourself."_

 _Harley ignored the last part as she continued to pick up the fallen pieces, trying to put them back together as if the damage could be reversed. "I don't want a new glass, I want– ow!"_

 _Joker was immediately on his feet, gun forgotten on the floor as he stomped to Harley's side. "Harley! What did I just say?!" he got down in front of her and grasped her wrists to assess the damage. There was one sharp shard of glass that was lodged into her finger, it looked quite deep._

 _The former psychiatrist whimpered as she eyed her now bloodied fingers. "It hurts." she whined, which made Syreen frown. The Latina had witnessed her handle way worse wounds than that, yet she was making such a fuss now. And Joker wasn't handling it any better._

 _"Serves you right, you idiot." he glared at her, clearly annoyed, before he viciously pulled out the shard of glass from her finger. She yelped out in pain, before her lower lip jutted out in a pout, and seconds later she burst into tears._

 _Syreen gaped at her._ Not even a child would cry at that! _Much to her surprise though, she saw the Joker's hardened expression soften, and with one arm he pulled her into a hug. It was the first time she had seen Joker initiate this type of genuine affection, and it was kind of unsettling. Like watching a wolf comfort a little rabbit._

 _"There, there, baby. I should have warned you first." he cooed, not without a roll of his eyes though. Harley's cries had now calmed down to the occasional sniff as she hugged the clown tightly._

 _"You meanie... that really hurt." she murmured, but buried her face into his neck. And he smirked a bit, apologizing mockingly, though Syreen could see the softness in his eyes. The siren could hardly believe that these two were the same people that cheered her on mere hours earlier for torturing a teenager for a sliver of information about the Batman's sidekick._

 _Now presented with the evidence, she understood now. Joker cared about his woman. Harley was his. He might not love her in the same way a healthy, sane man loved his wife, but in his own twisted way he loved her. Harley was his, but_ he was Harley's _as well._

 _Her heart stung then a bit. It was a partly foreign, partly familiar feeling. She experienced the feeling a few times previously in her childhood, when she was in that damned orphanage. It was envy. She envied their relationship. Because while Syreen might be free and independent and cunning, she was alone and bitter and miserable, and she would never have anyone hold her the way the Joker was holding Harley right now. And she would never have anyone need her like Harley needed the Joker._

 _And for some inane, pathetic reason, she hated it. Hated it so much that she was so caught up in her own self-pity, she completely missed the dark smirk the Joker sent over Harley's shoulder._

* * *

"What a ride!" Harley said enthusiastically as she skipped out of the helicopter, dragging Syreen out on the way.

"Well that was a very pleasant landing." she commented sarcastically, letting herself be dragged by her perky lover as they followed after the squad down the street, her arm snugly wrapped around her shoulders. Syreen grinned as she took in the empty streets, "When we get home, the first thing I'm gonna do is watch Game of Thrones. If that Ramsay dick doesn't die this season I'll bomb George R. R. Martin's house."

Harley gasped dramatically, "Wait, you don't like Ramsay?! But he's aaweeesome, he's like Mistah J." she sighed dreamily at the end.

El Diablo shook his head and joined in on the conversation, taking Syreen's side as he stepped up next to her, "All he does is hurt people."

"Exactly!" Harley cackled, before adding, "I'm totally on Team Bolton."

Syreen snorted, but laughed in spite of herself, "Of course you are. Yet Ramsay is a wild, rabid dog who will inevitably get himself killed sooner rather than later, completely unlike our daddy."

Before Harley could counter her argument, they were interrupted by Captain Boomerang and that lame climbing guy, Slipknot, who started attacking Flag's soldiers. Captain Boomerang – _another very creative name –_ attacked Katana, while Slipknot started climbing up the buildings with his gear, doing what he did best.

"Go Slipknot." Syreen cheered dryly. Seconds later his head was blown up after Flag pressed a button on the screen tied to his arm, and now he hung limply from his rope. "Nevermind then."

"He died doing what he loved." Harley sulked mockingly, while wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye. "That's a _killer_ app, though."

Syreen snickered as she linked her arm through Harley's again. "Too painless of a death for my taste."

"You wanna keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of 'I'll blow your freaking head off'?!" Flag snarled at them.

El Diablo spoke up, "You're tripping, homie."

Flag held up his arm threateningly, "You next?" he directed to Harley and Syreen, making both of them hold up their hands in mock defense, "You next, Deadshot?"

Said man stepped up, offended by the threat, which Flag dismissed nonchalantly. They kept moving, and Deadshot approached them, walking next to Harley. "I'm gonna kill him."

Syreen sensed that he was about to plot whatever with them, which she honestly had no interest in at the moment, so she tuned out and instead shifted her attention to her fellow Latino. Slowing down her pace, she walked next to him, "Who's your favorite character?"

El Diablo startled a bit at her sudden presence, but he caught on quickly to her question, "Sandor Clegane." he answered decisively

"The Hound?" she didn't expect that. Although she did admit that he was an enjoyable character. "Why?"

"He's one of the most misunderstood characters on the show." he explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and suddenly Syreen understood why he liked Sandor so much. Coincidentally, Sandor happened to be terrified of fire. _Hmm_. "And yours?"

"Tywin Lannister, _obviously._ " she scoffed, and he smiled at that, "He's an asshole, but brilliant. It sucked that he died."

The male Latino hummed, "I dunno', I thought you'd like Sansa Stark."

"That's absurd." she snorted, rolling her eyes in irritation. "Why her?"

"An innocent girl who faced a lot of shit throughout the entire series. She was thrown into the lion's den and was forced to adapt, and she survived." he explained, looking directly into her eyes. Syreen felt like they weren't talking about Sansa anymore.

"Is that how you see me?" she asked with genuine amusement. It was kind of cute. As incredible as his powers could be, El Diablo is obviously a total softie. She licked her lips absentmindedly, wondering if he would think of her in the same way if she cut open his belly to see if he truly was as soft on the inside as he seemed.

He didn't get to answer, because suddenly Harley latched on to her arm, pulling her away from El Diablo's side. "Why do you keep talkin' to that guy? I'm tellin' Puddin' when he gets here." she whined, saying the last part threateningly but with a playful grin.

Syreen laughed and stroked her hair affectionately, smoothing out her pigtails, "I'm just making allies, Harls. We might need them later, and he's obviously the most powerful one here. Besides, you're looking real _friendly_ with Deadshot." she growled the last part, biting her ear playfully as punishment, which made her giggle.

"I like 'im, he's funny." she shrugged, her eyes glinted, as if remembering something, "Ohh, which reminds me, he has a plan, when he gives the signal we kill everyone and get out of here."

"How straight forward." she remarked with a low chuckle, but shrugged in agreement, "Let's do it then. It's better than my plan."

Harley tilted her head to the side in curiosity, "What's your plan?"

A dark smirk crossed her face as she leaned in to purr in her ear, "I rip off your clothes and take you on the ground."

The female clown's eyes darkened with lust as she said huskily, "Actually, I think I like your plan more."

"Let's do both." Syreen agreed, smiling suggestively.

Before they could decide which plan to do first, the sound of guns was heard close by. Harley and Syreen exchanged an excited look. _I like the sound of that._

Harley held up her bat enthusiastically, eager to finally put it to use. Syreen snatched two of her knives from her holsters with the same enthusiasm, hoping that she'd see some bloodshed soon.

In the distance, Syreen saw a bunch of black figures running at them. They looked human, but also didn't. With their faceless heads, covered in bulb-like stuff and their deformed body. _Not very attractive creatures,_ Syreen observed. Deadshot started firing at them, and Harley swung her bat at them. The entire squad fought them, while Syreen just groaned in disappointment. _These aren't even real people, it won't be the same to kill them._

Sighing, she stepped up next to El Diablo again, who was simply watching the fight to keep from using his powers. She decided to watch the show as well, not wanting to waste her knives on these disgusting things. When El Diablo gave her a questioning look she simply smiled, "They clearly got this on their own."

Which was true. Harley was brilliant, as always, and Deadshot never missed a single shot. Watching Killer Croc rip his opponents to shreds was pretty exciting as well, and she made a mental note to make an ally out of him later. Captain Boomerang wasn't doing too bad either, for someone with such a ridiculous name. They had some trouble with Flag being dragged away, but Harley acquiesced into rescuing him when Deadshot persuaded her. Deadshot killed the rest of them, showing off his impressive aim. Syreen whistled at that, mentally complimenting Harley in choosing allies.

Syreen felt a thrill of excitement when Harley started beating one of the corpses with her bat till it resembled mere goo, it almost looked like a human skull now, which made her smile. "I love it when she does that." Syreen sighed dreamily. Diablo just gave her a disturbed look.

"Hey! Come on!" Deadshot cut in, halting Harley's senseless beating, which she justified by saying she saw it move.

When the threat seemed to be gone, Syreen stepped up and made a show of wiping away nonexistent sweat from her forehead, "Phew, I need to build up my stamina." she panted falsely, "That was exhausting, right, ese?" she nodded at El Diablo, who just shook his head with an amused smile.

Harley grinned excitedly and bounced up and down, "How was I?" Her eyes glittered with anticipation, craving for the siren to praise her.

"Amazing. Daddy would be proud." Syreen said honestly, patting her head gently which made her purr like a cat.

"Thanks for the help." Deadshot snapped dryly, but he had a smirk on his lips, which earned him a condescending smile from the female Latino.

"Anytime, Deadshot."

* * *

Joker had never wanted to admit it, but he knew that he was obsessed with his girls. Perhaps to the point that it was becoming a terrible weakness, a weakness that one day might be the end of him. The thought that he, the Clown Prince of Crime, had any weakness was enough to make his blood boil. Oh, how he wished he could just kill them _._ But as much as he recognized it to be the most logical thing to do, he was quick to realize that he just _couldn't_.

The thought of... losing them, both of them, was enough to make the unfamiliar feel of pure panic surge through him. Even now, after mere months apart, he _missed them so badly._ It disgusted him to even think about it. Curse the day Harley Quinn and Syreen came barging into his life, changing him into this weak, deprived man who can't even _sleep_ properly without a fabric of their clothes tightly clutched to his nose, desperately inhaling their fading aroma. Had he known that they would reduce him to this pathetic mess when they met then he'd never look at them twice.

Not even spreading chaos over Gotham could lift his spirits anymore. There was no one next to him to laugh at his jokes, or someone to counter him with their own jokes, like Syreen always does. He missed her twisted sense of humor the most, and Harley's fearless sense of adventure. When Frost had finally figured out their location, he had felt like himself again, able to laugh freely with no nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that something was missing.

He was finally getting his treasures back, and when he finds them he'll kill whoever took them from him in the first place.

With cold eyes, he took in the corpses of the two prison guards. Frost told him that their names were Griggs and Parker. Their deaths were inevitable, they had touched what was his. Syreen will probably give him an earful for it later, saying she wanted to kill them herself. While Harley would laugh approvingly.

But that was just the beginning. He _would_ kill everyone responsible, but with his girls by his side.


	5. I'm Freeing You

**Disclaimer** : This is a fanfiction, which means I do not own the characters or any references to the plot of the movie. But I do own Syreen.

* * *

Chapter 5: _I'm Freeing You_

 _"I'm fucking serious, Harley! Get that shit away from me!" the hysteric girl shrieked, pressing herself against the wall as the other laughing girl approached slowly, her hand outstretched dangerously. "I'll fucking shoot you, don't you dare!"_

 _"But Sye, it likes you. Look, it's reaching out for ya." she cooed, an evil glint in her eyes as she stepped closer. Syreen growled and pressed herself closer against the wall, now completely cornered with no means of escape from the female clown._

 _"It's not funny." she tried to sound serious but she was sure that the frightened look in her eyes ruined it._

 _Harley cackled evilly, her hand now directly in front of her face, the creature dangling from her fingers. Syreen felt herself start to hyperventilate at the sight, her limbs trembling as well. That was until she noticed a significant detail, the thing was unmoving and still, and it looked like... rubber._

 _"You bitch!" Syreen screeched as she slapped the fake-spider out of her hand, said bitch now staggering backwards with full-blown laughter._

 _Syreen has been with Harley Quinn and the Joker for almost two months now. The deal was that she would come every night and stay until dawn, except for Wednesdays', and while that was enough for the harlequin at first, now she wanted more. The days without the siren were dull and lonely, even with her Puddin' beside her, she constantly felt like something was missing, which just wouldn't do. That's why she's been trying for the past two weeks to convince her to move in permanently with them, but the Latina remained stubborn. And so, Harley had made it her personal mission to discover what the girl's weakness was so she could blackmail her into moving in to their home. It should have been easy enough, Harley used to be a psychiatrist after all and she had a very vast knowledge about the human mind._

 _But it was all in vain. Every attempt had been a failure, and she didn't know much about the girl in the first place. That is, until now. Apparently, the girl suffered from severe arachnophobia._

 _"You're dead." Syreen growled as she lunged at the girl, with the full intention to dig out her eyes with her nails. Harley stopped laughing to let out a startled yelp, but immediately retaliated, now both girls engaged in a wrestle as they rolled around on the polished floors. It grew more light-hearted the more they struggled, both girls trying to overpower the other, laughing wildly meanwhile._

 _Apparently, the female clown was physically stronger than the siren, and had finally managed to straddle the girl on the floor, keeping her still with her legs while pinning her wrists down. Both of them were quiet for a while as they tried to catch their breath, their shoulders still shaking with laughter. Syreen was the first to speak as she said breathily, "Okayy, you win."_

 _Light blue orbs met amber ones as Harley grinned, "Admit it, that was funny."_

 _"Maybe." They both snickered, Syreen rolling her eyes playfully. "You gonna' get off me soon?"_

 _Only now did the former psychiatrist decide to take in their compromising position. In the midst of their struggle, Syreen's cropped top had ridden up to expose her bra, and her shorts hung low on her hips to expose parts of her lacy panties. She was sure her own clothes were in a similar state. "Nah. I'm comfy." Harley shrugged as she wriggled her hips above her own, stopping when Syreen's breath hitched. A warmth surged down to her belly at the sound, and she decided then that she liked this position. Wanting to hear that sound again, Harley bucked her hips against the siren repeatedly, and this time the girl's eyes darkened with a very familiar heat. The look made Harley swallow, her eyes lighting up with anticipation._

 _"Harley." she said calmly, "What are you doing?"_

What am I doing? _she echoed in her mind. Harley registered that she liked it when Syreen looked at her like that, it gave her those same chills that her Puddin' gave her. "You ever been with a girl before?" she asked suddenly, a wide grin forming on her lips as a dangerous idea popped into her head._

 _The girl raised an eyebrow, understanding the meaning of her question and wondering where the blonde was taking this. "No."_

 _Harley didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved. She knew that she had been attracted to the Latina from the start, but she had believed it to be a friendly sort of admiration, she was undeniably very attractive, after all. And she had seen how Joker looked at Syreen sometimes, which she was surprised to discover that she didn't actually mind. In fact, it made her think of the endless possibilities, all involving Syreen, Harley and Joker._

 _Perhaps because she sub-consciously knew that she was looking at Syreen the same way. The realization didn't alarm her, instead it excited her, sensing an opportunity to spice up her relationship with Mistah J._

 _Always the bold one, she leaned closer, her lips hovering above hers, "Have ya ever wanted to?"_

 _Her amber eyes glimmered with lust, her lips tilted into a smirk, "Not until now." she answered honestly._

 _Before they could lock their lips together, they heard the sound of a door slamming open. Both girls jumped and looked up, but Harley still stayed on top. With confident steps, Joker waltzed into the living room of his mansion, stopping when he saw the girls in the suggestive position and their disheveled state. "Ohh, I see I come at a good time." he purred before leaning against the wall casually, "Go on, don't let me interrupt."_

 _Harley grinned excitedly and finally rose from her position, running towards said male, "Puddin'!" she squealed and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck._

 _He grinned and wrapped an arm around her midriff. His smile wavered once he saw Syreen simply stand up while looking at the pair blankly, instead of mirroring the other girl's actions. He sighed in annoyance, knowing she still had a long way to go._

 _Joker had intentionally left the girls' alone for tonight, hoping they would come together with his absence. Judging from their position when he entered, his plan had succeeded. As expected, the little siren proved to be rather difficult to bend to his will, his manipulations taking a bit longer than it did with Harley. But in the end, he was certain that she would fully surrender to him. It was all a matter of time._

 _Perhaps a dip in the ACE chemicals would speed up the process?_

* * *

Since they were attacked by those strange, non-human creatures, Syreen had been on edge. Where did they come from? They must have some kind of creator, a leader... A leader powerful enough to create these kinds of minion-things, which would potentially make them dangerous, as the creator surely made lots more. This was certainly not mere terrorists, as Flag and Waller had led them to believe.

Syreen pursed her lips in frustration, as she again took a moment to scan the little suicide squad. Harley was currently reaching for some purse in a store, Deadshot eyeing her in disbelief. She sighed, and went back to her thoughts. If this enemy was as dangerous as she suspected, then they truly weren't fit for this fight. Not even El Diablo's powers brought her any comfort, he was seemingly unwilling to fight and utilize his gift. If they were to have a chance, she would have to change this real soon, and she would have to coerce Diablo out of his comfort zone. They better get this 'HVT-1' and get out of here as soon as possible. Hopefully Joker would be here by then, preferably sooner.

Her thought process was interrupted by Harley pressing herself up to her left side, wrapping her arm around her waist. "You're thinking again." she whined, bothered that her siren wasn't paying attention to her or the cute, new purse that she had just gotten for herself. She hated when she did that, isolating herself within her own mind instead of dedicating that precious time on her. Harley already had to deal with the Joker doing that, having Syreen doing it as well was too much.

Syreen smirked, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If I don't, then who will? Remember that Joker isn't here right now."

Harley grinned at that, "Not for long! Just stop worryin' so much, we got this." she reassured, which made Syreen smile.

"No, not worried. Just mildly annoyed that they're using us as scapegoats. If my suspicions are right, if we fail this mission, we will get the blame for everything, that is if we survive at all. I refuse to die for this."

Harley shrugged, not looking surprised nor concerned by her calculation. "We better survive then."

Before Syreen could answer that, the soldiers spoke up. "Take a knee." Deadshot was kneeling next to Flag, sighing impatiently. "Our body is at the top of that building. We get up there, pull them out of the vault they're hiding in, helos extract us off the roof. It's Miller time." Rick announced.

The soldier behind him answered, "Check."

Syreen crossed her arms and eyed the building before them, not too far away. _The building is probably full of those minions_. She sighed tediously as she stretched her back that had gotten stiff after months without a real fight. "Time to shine." she mumbled to herself. Harley heard her and bounced eagerly, knowing that she was finally going to take things seriously and fight with her. Suddenly remembering something, she turned to Harley with a smirk, "Harley, try to find out more about that crocodile guy. Pry open his mind, see how he works… Just do your thing." On a second thought, she added another idea. "And Katana. She seems to know how to swing that sword, which might become a minor inconvenience in the near future."

Said female clown laughed merrily, and nodded eagerly. Syreen knew how much she liked to interrogate and discomfort people, strike a nerve, analyze their background with mere intuition… Her deductions were usually correct. It's almost a shame she didn't stay as a psychiatrist, it is clear that it is still an interesting area that she excels in. Harley skipped up to Killer Croc with her bat on her shoulders.

Syreen didn't hear what she asked him, because Diablo started speaking to her in a quiet voice. "A change of mind?"

She looked up at him over her shoulder and smiled innocently. It was most likely that he was gesturing to her change of attitude. While she previously had been lazily looking around the area, she was now alert and stood completely upright, ready to fight at any moment. "Yes, I want to live. Unless you'll protect me so I won't have to fight...?" she subtly urged him to utilize his powers.

He looked uncomfortable at that, as if he was unsure on how to answer. Syreen was disappointed at his weakness, but laughed anyway, "I'm kidding. I can take care of myself." However, she didn't want to give up on him yet. Choosing her words carefully, she smiled genuinely. "Instead _I'll_ be the one to protect you." It was the truth anyway, he was no use to her dead.

He looked surprised at that, probably because he's never needed protection before. "I... won't let you get hurt." he said at last, and Syreen couldn't help but grin wickedly. Now she knew that he would be willing to go to action if needed, if only to 'protect her.'

"What the hell, Deadshot? Fall back!" Their conversation was interrupted by Flag. Deadshot had finally given in to his impatience and was taking the lead, while the rest of the squad followed after him. Syreen smirked in amusement and followed after him, while Diablo trailed after her like a lost puppy.

She was prepared when they entered the building, Deadshot had smashed an entrance, but it looked like the area was clear for now. _That's a relief,_ she thought in boredom and strapped the knife she had equipped back into its holster.

Flag didn't seem too annoyed at his rebelling, and just asked condescendingly if 'they could tag along.' Syreen didn't catch everything they said, because Harley was already dragging her away to some elevator. Nobody seemed to notice as they stood by the desk looking at some screens that was monitoring parts of the building.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Syreen purred, enjoying the mischief that glinted in Harley's eyes.

"Yeah, you'll serve as my new sex slave." she informed her seductively, which made her sigh.

"Again?" she asked, her voice laced with pretend annoyance. They got in the elevator while Harley pressed the button to go up. Before the others noticed, the doors had closed and they were already going upwards.

The others were only alerted when they were already too far up to be stopped, which made Harley laugh at their shocked faces as she grinned and waved. Syreen winked at them as she wrapped her arms around Harley from behind.

Before Harley could turn around to claim her siren's lips, she felt the phone vibrate in her pocket. They both shared a look before she eagerly pulled it out of her pocket.

" _I am close be ready…_ "

\- J

Syreen felt her heart skip when she read the text. Sighing shakily, she wrapped her arms around Harley and looked her in the eyes. "I won't let us be separated again after this."

Her blue eyes brightened up, along with a genuine, delighted smile. She continued with a soft voice, "Never, ever. We're part of one another, we can never be apart because we belong together." Moving closer, she captured her lips into a sweet kiss, their lips moving in sync. "I love you." She whispered against her lips, before kissing her again.

The siren pulled away to look down at her, now cupping her cheeks gently while she met her eyes dazedly. The sudden heartfelt words were surprising, but still pleasant. While Harley has told her several times that she loved her, it still feels like the first time. "And I–" something moved in her peripheral vision, which made her look up quickly, only to gasp, "Watch out!"

Harley let out a startled yelp as Syreen pushed her harshly to the wall, while she simultaneously stepped backwards to grab her machete out of its holster. One of those dark creatures had ambushed them in the elevator, now standing in between them while reaching out for Syreen, with the intention to get her in a chokehold. The Hispanic dodged it by quickly roundhouse kicking it sideways, and then swinging her machete decisively upon its head, chopping the head smoothly off.

Syreen eyed the headless creature for a moment before looking back at Harley who looked irritated, it had ruined the moment after all. She laughed silently, and pulled Harley closer again by the hand, "Come here. I wasn't done with you."

If Harley had a tail, it would have been wagging, judging from the way her eyes lit up again like a puppy and she was about to pull her back into a kiss, but once again they were interrupted. "Really?!" Harley cried out in disbelief as she angrily held up her gun, and wrestled the second creature that had deemed it a wise course of action to interrupt them a second time.

The siren whistled, and stepped aside to let Harley handle this, who was impressively showing off her acrobatic skills while fighting the creature, until she shot it dead. Syreen let out another silent laugh as she eyed Harley who looked riled up, "It seems like there's no time for –"

She didn't get to finish, as Harley had pushed her against the elevator wall so harshly her head suffered the impact, which made her head spin for a second, until Harley pressed her lips against hers for a heated kiss. "Mmh." Syreen moaned, not complaining when the harlequin grabbed her thighs to wrap them around her own waist, so that they could be even closer and feel every inch of each other. Harley was acting more harshly, desperately trying to feel as much of her lover's skin as possible, and Syreen took delight in the reckless way she was pulling at her shirt, undoing the knot to expose her torso. Following her lead, Syreen bit harshly onto her lover's lower lip as revenge for hurting her head, which made Harley let out a hiss. It only made their kiss more aggressive, and Harley was harshly pushing her body against her siren.

While leaving her lips to roam her neck with her tongue, Harley let one hand move up to her breast, her fingers wiggling their way under her bra. "Shit." Syreen cursed as she closed her eyes to Harley's blissful touch. It had been so long… every touch, every kiss, it all sent her into a state of euphoria. Grabbing the back of her head, she pulled Harley back into another open-mouthed kiss, growling when she felt her flick her nipple. Harley was smiling wickedly into the kiss, knowing the effect she had on her.

They barely registered the sound of the doors opening, a sign that they had finally arrived at their designated floor. When they heard some startled gasps or whistles on the other side, they hesitantly pulled away to see the squad staring at them judgingly. Rick had a disapproving look in his eyes which mirrored Deadshot's expression, although the latter was more amused. Captain Boomerang was eyeing their position appreciatively. Only Diablo's reaction looked odd, as he looked like he had bit into a lemon.

Harley smiled innocently, slowly removing her hand away from Syreen's breast, but not before leaving a soft peck on the skin just beneath her 'If found return to: Joker & Harley Quinn'-tattoo. "Hey, guys." She chirped cheerfully, as she let Syreen back on the floor again, and grabbed her bat from the floor to rest it upon her shoulder. Syreen smoothed out her bra and shirt casually before stepping out of the elevator along with Harley, passing the squad as they stared at the two dumbfounded. She let out a quiet laugh when Harley called out happily, "Come on, let's go."

Rick sighed, as Deadshot just shook his head with an amused smile, before they all followed, moving further into the building. Syreen wrapped an arm around Harley's shoulders as they made their way down the hallway, letting the others catch up. "That was fun." Syreen quipped pleasantly.

They had walked for some minutes, yet they hadn't encountered any of those things yet. Now quietly moving into a spacious office co-workroom filled with working desks. It was deathly quiet, which made Syreen narrow her eyes suspiciously. They must be close…

Rick seemed to share her suspicion, as he held up a hand and said, "Hold."

Deadshot scanned the room cautiously as he said slowly, "I don't like this, Flag." Just in case, he put on his white mask, which made Harley call him a pussy. While they bantered, Syreen was momentarily distracted by El Diablo, who was the furthest away from her, for some reason. This entire time he had been staying close to her by always walking behind her or beside her, always looking for ways to start a conversation with her. Ever since she left the elevator with Harley, he hadn't even been looking in her direction. It's not like she actually cared what he did, but she did find his behavior odd.

However, she didn't get to analyze it for much longer, as she heard Killer Croc's threatening growl next to her, which was the only warning she got before several of those minion things descended from the caved in ceiling, startling her momentarily. Everyone, save for El Diablo, started fighting the bulb-creatures. Harley utilizing her guns and her acrobatic skills, while Deadshot used his guns. Katana was more brutal in the way she cut her enemies in half or chopped off their heads with one simple swing.

Syreen cracked her neck briefly before grabbing six knives from her holsters, holding them in between her fingers. One of the creatures was making its way towards her, but she didn't let it get any close, instead throwing three knives at it, aiming for its head and throat. When it hit the target, it stumbled before collapsing to the floor, which lead to two more of them running at her. She threw her remaining knives at one of them, before charging at the other with her machete and a trench knife. She dodged a punch by sliding on the floor, moving her leg to kick its leg, which made it fall to the floor, and gave her the opportunity to dig her trench knife into its head, effectively killing it. Before she had time to fully stand up, she was tackled to the floor and held in a chokehold.

Momentarily blinded by yet another hit to the head, she growled angrily at the manhandling before furiously lifting her arm to chop off one of its arm with her machete. When freed, she kicked the creature off her. She quickly got back on her feet, and stomped on its head before it could stand up again. This time, instead of giving it a quick death with her blade, she repeatedly stomped on its head until it was nothing but goo, enjoying the inhumane shrieks it made as it died. She huffed angrily, mildly annoyed that it had actually managed to even harm her like that.

"They're after Flag again!" she heard Deadshot shout, which made her sigh tediously, running up to said man who was being dragged away by several of the dark minion creatures.

"Son of a bitch! Get off me!" Flag cried as he tried to fight them off.

Killer Croc snapped the neck of one of them, while Harley shot the other one. Syreen drove her trench knife into the throat of one of them, just as Deadshot finished the last one, and barked out orders, "Circle up! Circle around him!" Captain Boomerang killed off one that got to close as he and Killer Croc, Deadshot, Harley and Syreen circled Flag with their backs to him, fighting off anything that got too close, Katana joined the circle seconds later.

Flag didn't like being protected as he was, trying to move out of the circle as he whined, rather childishly in Harley's opinion, "Let me fight!"

"You die, we die!" Deadshot exclaimed, shooting at several of the creatures.

Syreen, being a natural long-distance fighter, enjoyed the distance they had created from the creatures and fired off several off her throwing daggers at them swiftly as if they were bullets, each of them hitting their target. While their teamwork was effective, Syreen was growing irritated at the situation. She hated wasting her precious knives on these non-human things, and there were a lot of them, which meant that she has to waste even more of them. Unless… Syreen eyed El Diablo observing them in discomfort, looking like he was having an inner conflict with himself, yet not engaging in any combat. If she wanted to preserve more of her knives, she'll need to convince him to start fighting again.

Soon enough, they had all cleared most of the area, and it looked like the safest time to make a run for it, but they had to be quick, as that surely wasn't the last of them. Harley was grinning happily, looking like she was genuinely having a great time, like always. "I missed fighting next to you." Harley chirped happily at her, which made Syreen smile fondly at her.

"Clear. Everyone move out." Flag ordered, as they all made their way out of the room towards the glass doors, to the balcony like hall which one could look down bellow at the lobby. As expected, more of the monsters appeared and they were seemingly surrounded by them everywhere, which made Deadshot let out a frustrated growl. He looked at Syreen and barked at her gruffly, "Hey, siren lady! Talk to your boy-toy!"

As a response, she glared at him in irritation. While she didn't like being ordered around, she already had the same idea as him. They needed El Diablo. Turning around, she faced the former gangster, who was looking at her in concern. Swiftly, she walked up to him and grabbed his hand tightly in hers. "Diablo, you have to help us." Syreen said smoothly, her voice calm and clear despite the situation.

He looked surprised at the sudden contact and eyed their linked hands for a moment before looking into her eyes again, until he quickly shook his head with frown, "I can't, this ain't my fight!"

Deadshot seemed like he had enough and removed his mask to glare at El Diablo, "You know what? You don't stand for shit, you ain't about shit!" he snarled, shoving him by the shoulders, which was something the gangster obviously didn't like.

"Don't touch me!" he said angrily, now looking more riled up. Which was good in this circumstance, but not the way Syreen did things.

Before things could get more out of hand, she held out an arm to separate the hitman from her subject, and said calmly but with no room for argument, "I got this." Deadshot glared at her momentarily, but didn't argue with her and went back to his post. Syreen turned back to El Diablo, and changed her expression to that of a pleading one, obviously fake, but necessary. "We could die right now, all of us." Said gangster looked conflicted now, eyeing her with a sad expression, and she knew that she was getting to him. This was the deciding moment, if she played her cards exactly right, she could permanently reverse whatever trauma he had over his abilities and he would then truly be the greatest asset.

"You may think your powers are meant to destroy and kill, when it's truly meant to protect and save. Your power is a gift, _una bendición de Dios_ , and you have to stop _fearing_ your gift. The truth is, the marvel is not really in your fire, but in _you_. To be free, you need to control it and not vice versa." [1] For effect, she held both of his hands in hers and squeezed them warmly. His hands were growing significantly warmer as he looked deeply into her eyes, awestricken by the meaning of her words, and she knew she was definitely getting to him. "You've let it control you for so long, but not anymore." She let go of his hands to cup his face and smile at him, "I'm freeing you."

That seemed to be the last straw, as he now looked determined, a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there before. When he nodded, Syreen couldn't help but grin crookedly, and stepped away to let him through. El Diablo walked up decidedly with no hesitation, and with a short breath, he held up his arms in the air calmly, and immediately fire ejected forth, the flames consuming everything in its path. Syreen was in awe at the beautiful sight, his fire immediately executing all the creatures in the span of some seconds. _I said the marvel was in him, but it's apparent that the flame is equally as marvelous_ , she thought triumphantly, delighting in the way her patient manipulation had slowly but surely gone her way. _Joker would be proud of me_ , she thought fondly, and couldn't wait to tell him of what she had achieved.

The flames calmed down, and El Diablo had stopped spewing out fire, his arms by his sides now. Slowly, he turned around to look at Syreen, his eyes wide in wonder, as if he was seeing her for the first time. _"I am freeing you."_ Her words echoed in his mind as he took in her warped smile that he knew wasn't completely innocent, but it was far warmer than any flame he had ever produced.

Harley eyed El Diablo's flames in astonishment, and wondered why in the world he would want to contain this. She had observed the scene that just took place. When she heard Syreen's pep talk, she was once againg amazed by her impeccable acting skills, with her sweet persuasive voice and alluring eyes, it had been impossible for El Diablo to resist her. She was not called the Siren for nothing. The way she so perfectly orchestrated her little performance made her think of her Puddin'. Only he could compare to what she had just done, and it made her wonder how she was lucky enough to end up with, not one, but with two so wonderful lovers, all to herself. Had she not known Syreen as well as she did, even she would have believed her little speech to be genuine. _Because it wasn't… right?_

Shaking off such absurd thoughts, she grinned happily, and wrapped her arms around El Diablo's neck to kiss his cheek, "Mwah! I knew you'd come through." She said teasingly, her smile darkening at the implication. Syreen is _brilliant_.

"That shit crazy." Deadshot complimented, impressed by the magnitude of the former gangster's power.

Diablo still hadn't removed his eyes from the siren, which made her smirk widen. _He probably feels indebted to me now_ , she thought gleefully, and decided to indulge him. Walking up to him, she mirrored Harley's earlier actions by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his cheek softly, and then leaned closer to say quietly in his ear, "Never let it confine you again."

* * *

[1] – Translation: a blessing from God

 **Author's Note** : I realized that Syreen and El Diablo's relationship might seem a bit more "romantic" than I intended. But while they clearly have a thing, or at least El Diablo feels _something_ , the reason why I'm giving him so much attention in the first place is to show Syreen's manipulative nature, basically where "The Siren" title stems from. Poor Diablo, he has no clue. Or does he?

And I also didn't like how the movie had so many great characters and didn't really know what to do with them. I personally think it would have been better if they decided to go in depth with one of the characters for proper character development, and drop the unnecessary characters (like Katana), or at least handled it better. Which is why I decided to focus more on El Diablo rather than the other squad members so that it wouldn't be "all over the place."


End file.
